Comfort
by Shortcake99
Summary: A small one shot, Ziva has nightmares, how does she get rid of them- she cooks. But where does the food go? Gibbs. No Zibbs, just father/daughter relationship. Mentions of rape/torture. Please review


_He slammed open the door, she should be used to it, she should know that it was going to happen but every time it did, she still jumped, long gone was the fearless warrior and in her place was the broken shattered version. _

"_Tell me what you know"_

_She was silent. He should have expected it; it was the same routine every day for the last who knows how long. He was always prepared though and soon enough he whipped out a knife from his waist._

"_Another day for uncooperativeness huh? We'll soon see about that"_

_Slowly, he dragged the knife along her arm, travelling upwards, he glided along the inside of her arm, only putting enough pressure on to draw a thin line of blood from the flesh. He made his way to the top of her arm and down her neck line and dragging it back up again when he reached the centre point of her chest. He smoothly ran the knife back down her other arm finishing the circuit._

"_You know, one of the golden rules when it comes to cuts is you should never rub dirt in it, well I never was one for rules"_

_Picking up some dirt on the floor, he harshly rubbed it into the wounds, almost as if he was making sure that it would cause infection._

"_You can stop all this you know"_

_All he was met with was silence, so he continued to pick up the dirt from the floor and rub it into the wounds._

"_All you have to do is say the words"_

_When again, he was met with silence, he decided to up the game. He walked round to the back of the chair and undid the restraints, and quickly pushed his prisoner onto the ground. He then clasped her wrists to the metal chains attached to the walls and carried on to attach her ankles to similar restraints on the other side of the room. He then slowly undid his belt, allowing his pants to drop to the floor. He shimmed the pants off his prisoner and slowly began to work himself up and he positioned himself in front of her._

Ziva jolted up in bed covered in sweat, again. This was now the fourth night in a row she had woken up to the same dream, the one where Saleem raped her, but it always stopped just before it was about to start. She decided that she had had enough. She had tried various methods to get back to sleep, just as the psychiatrist told her too but none of them worked, so she had reverted to baking. For the last three nights, she had made enough food fit for a banquet and now had nothing to do with it. Getting out of bed, she slowly made her way over to the kitchen preparing for her now nightly ritual. She would start with ready meals, such as lasagne, spaghetti, Sheppard's pie and then she would move onto the more sweet culinary delights such as cakes and biscuits. Since she had nothing to do with the food, she now decided to give it to a more needing cause. Walking into her bedroom, she walked into her shower to wash off the beads of sweat across her body. Once upon a time, a shower was a pleasure, but now, she wanted them to be over as soon as they started. The water still burned her scars and the mirrors still showed the sincerity of her torture, something she just wished to forget. Once she was done, she picked her food out of the freezer and retrieved the cakes and biscuits from the side and set off towards Gibbs' house, not concerned that it was 3am.

Gibbs was woken to the sound of banging at his front door. 'Who the hell could it be?' He heaved himself out of bed and swung his legs to the direction of his bedroom door. Thumping heavily down the stairs, not caring about the neighbours, he harshly swung open his front door.

"Hello Gibbs"

"Ziver, come in"

As she came into the light, Gibbs could see that her arms were laden with food of all sorts.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I could not sleep and this was the result, I hope you do not mind being the hamster"

"Guinea pig Ziver, not hamster, guinea pig. Of course I will be"

Gibbs took the food out of her arms and laid it onto the table and only then did he see the full extent of her cooking.

"Jesus Ziver, how long haven't you slept for?"

"Since about three nights ago now, cooking helps me relax"

"Go and sit down, I'll be with you in a minute"

Gibbs fitted all the containers into the freezer without a hassle as his freezer was basically bare. He then opened a cake tub and took out what appeared to be a blueberry muffin. He took a bite and sighed.

"Ziver, you make damned good muffins"

Gibbs turned around only to be met with the sound of snoring. Ziva had fallen asleep. 'Well looks like she hadn't been sleeping much'

From there, it had become tradition, that Ziva would make Gibbs' meals, freeze them s all he had to do was heat them up. Sometimes he got breakfast as well but soon he learned that Ziva's cooking happened when she got home, rather than in the middle of the night. A sign that things really were getting back to normal.

**AN/ Just a quick one shot that I did when I got bored. Enjoy.**

**Look out for Undercover Assignment by tiva'all'the'way-honey. A co write with me **

**28 seconds + sequel(s) by Mountain Dew 17**

**And my other stories!**

**Please review**


End file.
